changes
by cannotstopwriting
Summary: It's from Lily and James end of 5th year, and will involve the Qudditch world cup, sluggy's parties, qudditch matches and mischief from those marauders. Please leave a reveiw.
1. Bad endings and new beginings

**A/N: I am not Jk Rowling! **

**This story is undergoing a serious re-edit. So, if there is any suggests from any reviewers that they would like to see changed for the subsequent chapters then let me know! Happy reading!**

All I could do was walk away. How could he call me that! I defend him against Potter year after year after year, and is he grateful? No is the answer to that. And, what's worse Potter was right, he is a slimy git. He is Snivellus.

As I walked away, I could still hear everyone laugh at Snape's embarrassment, but I could no longer hear the voice of James Potter.

I headed back to the lake to collect my bag, socks and shoes. I could see them all, Dorcus, Marlene and even Dakota pitting me with their sympathetic eyes. Dakota tried to approach me, her golden curled hair blowing in the breeze. I couldn't talk to her not now.

I slammed my feet it my shoes, picking up my bag and socks I walked of without a word to anyone.

As I stomped away I hugged my leather satchel around my waist, my arms clinging over it protectively. Narcissa Black was right it was a man's satchel, it is what little left I have of my Dad.

I walked briskly past the gathering crowd under the nearby beech tree. My eyes flashed over, I could see Remus Lupin sitting on a large stone some feet away from his fellow marauders.

That's what they call themselves the marauders. Everyone loves them, everyone but me that is. The only bearable one is my fellow prefect Remus Lupin. I could see him glance in my direction and smile timidly, I couldn't help but smile back - Remus was a nice person, but how could he have friends like those?

I turned my head away, and continued towards the great oak doors. Until I was firmly through. I decided head back to the Gryffindor common room. I began to climb on of Hogwarts' 144 staircases, all the way up to the Gryffindor's 7th floor common room.

I bid the Fat lady good day and scurried inside. I knew it wasn't long until Dakota came looking for me. Hurriedly, I climbed the staircase to the girls dorm and placed my school bag on the bed. Grabbing my cloak I walked back out of the Gryffindor common room, and turned left outside the portrait.

I kept walking until I reached my window on the 6th floor slightly up from Ancient Runes. No one ever bothers to go down here. I sat on the ledge and looked out of the clear glass.

I could see the orange sunset cast over the Scottish snowcapped mountains. Its times likes I forget what's happened, but this time that wave of relief never washed over me. I pulled my knees up to my chest securely, and let steady breaths draw in and out. Even as I calmed my breath, I felt it draw in and out quicker and quicker.

Then I finally broke, tears streaked down my face, I buried my head into my knees, and broke down into sobs.

It felt like hours had passed, until I had finally stopped crying. I dried my eyes on the end of my school blouse and sat their with my thoughts. I was thinking so deeply about everything that had happened, everything that should have happened. I should be celebrating end of owls, but no I'm crying on the 6th floor because of boy!

I felt so frustrated I didn't even hear the scurrying footsteps of a person I definitely didn't want to see.

"Um Lily," James said kneeling down so that he was looking up at me.

I was sitting on a window ledge, that had the most amazing view of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Potter," I sighed. "After earlier I thought you'd get it that I don't want to go out with you," I said exhausted.

"Oh, I know that, it's just that it upsets me to see you upset, and I came to make sure you where okay,"as he said this, his sad hazel eyes were looking at his shoes.

"Thanks I'm fine, or I will be. Anyway how in Hogwarts did you find me? This is where I go to think, not even Snape knows, and I've known him since we were little."

As I said this a tear trickled down on of my pale cheeks. Suddenly I felt a soft hand wipe away the lone tear. James pulled his hand away quickly and blushed.

I reluctantly pulled my legs down, and I patted my hand on the space where my legs used to be. James got up from his kneeling position and sat next to me.

"Why James, I need to know why. After years of pulling pranks and mocking Sev why are you being nice to me? I'm not a trophy you can have, and your only being nice to claim me because I don't drool over you," I said this all quite fast and finished looking at my now dull school shoes.

"Lily I've always liked you ever since I saw you in Diagon Alley- remember," I nodded slowly. "It's just I never knew how to get your attention, and if being an idiot is what it took I'd do it all over again," he finished, it was James' turn to look at his feet.

"I need to go and finish my ancient Runes essay, " I gave James one last look and left my spot by the window, and walked down the corridor.

I Lily Evans am now perplexed, Sev called me a MUDBLOOD, and now James Potter is actually trying to be nice!

I will have to deal with James' growing friendliness towards me. Right now I have to deal with my former best friend Severus Snape.

I couldn't go to the dungeons, definitely not the best idea for a muggleborn. I shuddered at the thought of what the slytherins were capable of. No, Severus Snape could would get revenge on the highest level, this would hurt and humiliate him the way he did me. He better be at breakfast.

Next morning I was awake early, my plan was all set. The previous evening I had managed to dodge my dorm mates, and I didn't even reply to any of James Potters messages, he sent with smitten 3rd and 2nd year girls. I didn't even read the letter he sent up with the final messenger, although I did put it up in my school bag to read later.

Getting dressed quickly, I picked up my school bag and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was early, and it was the last week of the school year, usually a happy occasion, but not today. Not for me at least.

I took a seat in the middle of the empty Gryffindor table. I was to sit and wait.

A bowl of porridge, sat I nfront of me untouched. My hands were clasped around a jug of pumpkin juice.

I sat there lost in thought for more than an hour. I was awaken from these revengeful thoughts, was not the noisy buzz of the Great Hall, or even the arrival of the early morning post owls, it was James Potter.

His elbow knocked mine a he ungracefully slid onto the seat next to mine.

"Sorry Lily," I heard a distant voice say.

I turned my head slightly to see the messy haired boy. I couldn't help but smile as he tucked into his proper English breakfast. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Snape enter, immediately his eyes shot towards me, I glowered at him and shot up out of my seat. Satchel on my shoulder, jug in my hands.

I walked towards Snape, my head held high. Confident be confident I told myself.

"Snape I want nothing more to do with you! I HATE what you said and what you did. No apology could ever make me forgive you, whatsoever! I'd erase you from my memory, if it was only you I could erase! Gone just like that!" I clicked my fingers to emphasise my feeling. And that's when I stood on my tiptoes and poured the pumpkin juice straight down his head, until the front if his robes were covered. No one laughed, instead the Great Hall was in a stunned silence. I slammed the Jug down on the nearby Slytherin table and rushed out the Great Hall.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself rushing up the girls dormitory staircase and pulling my memory box out of my trunk. I quickly flicked through it, pulling all but one photo of myself and Snape out. Storming back down the stairs, until I reached the fire in the common room.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" needless to stay it was James.

"Just finishing some things up," I said matter of factly and threw the photos into the fire, watching the corners crumble in the flames.

James came to stand behind me. "You, were good friends, huh?" he said, tentatively placing an arm around my shoulder. All I could do was nod, as I began to cry into his shoulder. And, from this point onwards, I knew me and Sev had gone our very separate ways.


	2. An offer

******Disclaimer – I do not own Harry potter, however much I want to.**

******Thanks to all the people how have reviewed so far:Moonlight-pixy, snevans78 and MissSaraJean-Jellybean47.**

"Hey, hey Lily wait up I need to talk to you," I could recognise James' voice a mile off, and I wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for my mother. True me and James had bounded somewhat over the past few days of the school year. But he has this annoying persistent habit, that still frustrates me. The only person how could possibly frustrate me more then James was Petunia. Petunia believes that she is better than, the wizarding freaks that I apparently associate with. Petunia my darling older sister hadn't come to collect me this year, something about a boy named Vernon, a distraction I was glad to have.

"Hello, Lily. Mrs Evans," he outstretched an arm to my mother how gladly took it. "I'm James Potter, school friend of Lily's, and I was wondering if she would like to attend the quidditch world cup final with me and my parents," he said all of this very fast, and at the last bit he gestured to a witch and wizard who were hurrying over. So, because all of the other marauders had declined James had been mulling over the idea of taking me bookworm Lily Evans to the quidditch world cup.

I looked over to James' parents who had just arrived. I couldn't help but notice that James looked a lot like his father, tall with raven coloured messy hair, but the one part he resembled of his mother was her eyes, his and her hazel orbs.

"Has James explained everything?" Mrs Potter questioned. Who had just bustled over, stepping in front of her husband, Mr Potter.

"Not everything entirely, when is the event happening, how long will she be gone and where is this event being held?" my mum asked.

"Well," Mrs Potter began. "It's being held in France and because we have better tickets we don't have to go a day or so before the match, and when the final has finished , we'll stay the night and bring Lily home promptly the next day," Mrs Potter smiled brightly. "If all this is ok with you ofcourse?"

"Well everything seems planned, and ok. Are you sure she will be safe?" my mum replied hesitantly, her hand clutched at my arm, I could feel her nerves, I'd never gone to a wizarding event before. I looked up at my mothers face it was one of worry and protectiveness. I being the youngest was always well protected by my mother. She was like a mother bear defending her cubs sometimes.

"Yes, no need to worry, she will be safe. I'll owl or apparate over if there are any troubles at all, that is a promise from one mother to another," Mrs Potter finished nodding firmly.

I remained quiet throughout this whole exchange. I was extremely stunned that no one had asked how I felt about this situation. Two weeks with James Potter and Sirius Black, and I didn't even know much about quidditch. On the other hand, I would be away from Petunia a whole two weeks earlier then planned, and James' parents would be there. On first look, James' dad seemed a fun and happy parent, a little kid really. Mrs Potter however, did look like she could handle herself.

Finally after a lot of quiet consideration mum came to a decision. "Lily can go if she wants," mum somewhat stuttered turning to look down at me.

"I think, I think, I will go. I mean I have never seen a proper quidditch match outside of Hogwarts before, it would be a whole new experience. If that's alright with you mum," I finished looking up into my mother's eyes who nodded somewhat reluctantly.

James who had been unusually silent throughout this whole exchange. But that suddenly changed, he jumped up in the air and yelled an almighty yes. So Mr Cool can do nerdy things sometimes. I smirked over at him as his cheeks blushed a bright red colour.

The moment James celebration had ended; he went back to his composed self and said, "Sorry about that just glad Lily can come," after this he shoved his hands back into his pockets. Trying to regain his cool I suppose.

"We have to go," mum said "Lily's older sister is home alone, I'll look forward to meeting you again in the summer," mum waved goodbye.

Before, we parted ways, James unexpectedly bent down and engulfed me in a giant bear hug, his arms ensared around my waist, but hesitantly, I put my arms around him in response. Slowly we broke apart.

"Bye Lily," he whispered quietly.

"Bye," I said breathlessly.

We exchanged hands and parted ways, before I turned towards the car I could see a goofy grin plague across James' features, and shortly after my lips twitched into a small smile.

******A/N – what do you think of the introduction of the quidditch world cup, I love quidditch it's just brilliant. I already know which countries are in the final, but players' names would be much appreciated.**


End file.
